inhopezionfandomcom-20200213-history
Heaven Can Wait
Heaven Can Wait is the first episode and season premiere of the third season of Saving Hope. It aired Spetember 22nd 2014 on CTV in Canada and on eOne in the United States. Promo Plot The season premiere picks up right where Broken Hearts left off - in Alex's surgery. While Dawn is operating on Alex, with assisstance from Maggie, Charlie is trying to handle seeing Alex in the OR - and the fact she doesn't believe she is going to survive her surgery. Trying to convince her she will get better, Charlie talks to her in the OR - while Dawn is trying to operate on her. As Dawn continues the surgery, a white code alarm sounds in the hospital. Reycraft passes by Joel as it does and tells him it was his patient who stabbed Alex. Reycraft continues towards the OR, to help Dawn, who immediately joins him to the surgery. As he walks in, he tells Charlie that it was Joel's patient who stabbed Alex. Charlie runs out to find Joel, who's running to the OR, and they meet halfway. Charlie rams into him and the two end up beating each other in the hallway, At the same time, Alex finds herself in a town, living an alternative life in which she is the mother of two children, a boy and a girl. It's her daughter's birthday, and after heaving a breakfast, she and her daughter, Alex, head out to town to get the things she needs for her birthday. Despite her daughter's attempt to get her father, Alex keeps telling her to leave him alone and continue on with her day. While Dawn and Maggie manage to get blood pressure, Gavin and Jackson manage to seperate Charlie and Joel. Gavin then leads them both to the OR, attempting to show them both that Alex will be fine in order to stop them from fighting again. Zac shows up and calls Joel for a case, while Charlie leaves, not saying a word. Joel finds himself dealing with his patient, who attempted suicide after realizing what he did to Alex. Zac attempts to comfort him, but Joel refuses to talk and focuses on work. Despite his job as a doctor, Joel tells Zac that considering the fact he's not going to survive anyway, it's best to leave him alone. Shahir and Gavin attempt to help Charlie, who does nothing but to sit and stare at nothing, but Charlie leaves both when he sees Alex again. Understanding something is wrong, Charlie returns to the OR just as Dawn is about to finish the surgery. He rans inside and tells Dawn that they mustn't close her up yet, as there's something wrong. Dawn insists that he'll leave and let them finish at first, but eventually she attempts to listen to him. Despite her willingness to listen to him, when they go over everything that could happen and find nothing, she insists to finishing the operation. Just then, the monitors show there's something wrong with Alex's heart. At the same time, Alex and her daughter are having birthday shopping. While Alex's attention is away, her daughter disappears, leaving her worried. Eventually she finds her and they both return home - only Alex realizes she forgot the Pignatti. She warns her children to stay in the living room and not bother their father and runs out to get it from the taxi in which she left it. Back in the OR, Dawn realizes she stitched Alex's main coronary artery shut, and so Alex's heart isn't getting enough blood to operate. She decides to do a bypass - while the heart is still beating. At the same time, Joel is remains with his dying patient and attempts to comfort him, telling him that Alex is fine. His patient gives him everything he owns. Charlie watches Reycraft as he works on getting one of Alex's arteries for the bypass. He keeps pressuring him and Dawn to work faster, until Dawn breaks and yells at one of the nurses. Seeing her hands shaking and knowing how hard she took her mistakes, Charlie tells her that he trusts her and leaves, letting them work. Alex returns to her house to find out that her daughter went downstairs anyway, despite her orders not to. She runs after her to find a man hung up and Luke waiting for her. As she talks to Luke, she tells him that this basement is where she found their father hung up. She heard something, ran downstairs despite her mother's orders and found him, but ran back up to watch TV because she wanted her party. Luke tells her they can still have good times there, She cooperates with him, but when she hears Charlie's voice telling her she's going to live, Luke urges her to return to Charlie and leave without him. Once Alex's heart is back to work normally, Dawn updates Charlie that she'll be fine. Gavin finds Joel, telling him that he should talk about what he's feeling, but Joel refuses to and leaves. As he does, Dawn walks inside and tells all the surgeons, which she paged, that everything should return to normal and that they should talk about what they feel. Gavin tells them that anyone can come see him, if they feel the need. Even Dawn says she might. Zac finds Joel, who's sitting outside alone. He attempts to tell him that it wasn't his fault, although Joel clearly doesn't agree. Joel tells him about the first time he saw Alex and what he did in order to have her go out with him. He admits that maybe he was never good for her. At the same time, Maggie tells Gavin about all that's happened and concludes that she wants a passionate love like Charlie and Alex have - and so she breaks up with him. The episodes ends with Charlie and Alex talking in Alex's ICU room - with Charlie encouraging her to keep believing she will be fine. Cast * Michael Shanks as Doctor Charlie Harris * Erica Durance as Doctor Alex Reid * Daniel Gillies as Doctor Joel Goran * Michelle Nolden as Doctor Dawn Bell * Julia Taylor Ross as Doctor Maggie Lin * Kristopher Turner as Doctor Gavin Murphy * Huse Madhavji as Doctor Shahir Hamza * K. C. Collins as Doctor Tom Reycraft * Benjamin Ayres as Doctor Zachary Miller * Glenda Braganza as Doctor Melanda Tolliver * Tyler Hynes as Luke Reid * Steve Cumyn as Dr. George Baumann Photos Quotes Category:Season 3